Time
by koruten
Summary: A virus infecting ponies in Ponyville. What will become of us? Will we survive this apocalypse? This is my first ever grimdark/dark fanfic. I may not be too great at it, so please forgive me if it turns out terrible!


/-/

/ Time/ Story: Time

/ by XerX/-/

—

/—/

/—/

—

/Chapter 1 - Library (Twilight's Perspective)

—

It's three in the morning and I have been awake all night. It has been almost four months after the incident. I haven't seen anypony since it had started. I get out of bed and head downstairs, not bothering to turn on the lights. I reach the bottom of the stairs and peer into the darkness. My trusted and loyal assistant isn't with me anymore as well. For all I know, he could be dead.

I remember when he left for Rarity's Boutique. He never came back that night. I ventured out of my library in search of him, immediately heading towards the Boutique. Rarity had said he never came by that day. Two months I searched high and low throughout Ponyville. I even swallowed my fears and looked in the Everfree Forest. I couldn't find him. I assumed the worse and thought he had been kidnapped and killed or something of that matter.

A few days after I gave up, Ponyville was struck with a deadly unknown virus that took hold of the body and practically ate the host from the inside out...well, that's what I had concluded through many sleepless weeks of research, but I wasn't completely sure. It spread quite fast and all access to and from Ponyville was cut off. Most of everyone I knew I assume are dead from the virus. I have locked myself inside my library, hoping that somepony will…or would come and rescue me and any remaining survivors. Hell, why doesn't Celestia herself come save us. Sometimes I wonder if she even cares anymore. I wonder if she plans to have the residence of Ponyville killed off and hope that the virus would die along with us...But that would be would be wrong, right? The Princess herself wouldn't do something so cruel, would she? I head over to the kitchen area and take an apple slice from a covered bowl. Apples. I have had to try to save as much food as possible, and apples are the only things I have left. Sometimes I get real sick of apples. One slice a day is my only way to conserve food. I take a small bite and put it back. Three bites a day, one slice a day.

I sigh and go downstairs to my cellar. I flick on the lamp. The small concrete room slowly starts to fill with a dim light. I walk over to a desk with papers thrown all over it. I grab the closest one and look over it. Ive read all the notes several times, notes I have written myself. Most of them are survival notes, explaining on how to conserve water, food and heat; the three essential needs to live. Others explain on how to defend yourself from getting sick, because at times like these...you have to be very aware of your health. I look over to a picture of me and my friends and I wonder if they are all still alive.

—

/Chapter 2 - Orchard (Applejack's Perspective)

—

I awake, lifting myself from the haystack, and trot over to the barn doors. Before I open them, I grab a wooden stake hanging on the wall to my left. Quickly pulling the doors open, my eyes open in horror at what I find immediately. A big red stallion laying on the ground, struggling to get to his hooves. The stallion makes low growling noises and looks up and sees me. His eyes...they look as if they are soulless! Looking at my brother on the ground, struggling. I shed a tear as I raise the stake in my hoof.

"Big Mac, it's me! Your sister Applejack!"

I hesitated, which gave him an opportunity. He was on his hooves now, and charging at me. I jump out of the way before he comes in contact with me. He turns, the same stare piercing into my soul. "Snap out of it, Big Macintosh!" I cry. My words echo unheard. His expression did not change. He bolts at me again, baring his teeth and growling angrily.

I steady myself and keep telling myself it is not Big Mac, but a monster living in his body.

"I-I'm so sorry..."

I close my eyes and lift my my hoof. A tear falls to the ground.

"I love you, Big Mac..."

I open my eyes and plunge the stake into his head, he lets out a blood-curdling howl. He proceeds to try to attack me, but falls limp. Blood covers my hooves as the body drops to the ground, blood pooling from the large stake jutting from his forehead, keeping still as a silent mourning wind blows by. I sit in front of him. Should I have done that? This one question goes through my head too many times to count. What is this emotion I feel? Sadness? Agony? Regret? It felt like all three at the same time, yet I am unable to tell. Emotions and questions pass through me, hitting me like bricks. I hold the body in my arms, covering him with my tears and him covering me with blood.

"Oh, Big Macintosh...why did this have to happen to you..."

I bring him in the barn and place him down on a stack of hay. I give one good-bye and close the barn. I couldn't stop crying. I drag myself over to a pool of water. I need to wash this blood off.

Tears fall into the ground as blood muddles the purity of the water in front of me. That was the last thing I wanted to do, the last thing I wanted to see. Big Mac had been infected by the virus. If I didn't kill him, he would have killed me and possibly have eaten my flesh and bones.

Four months this has been going on, defending myself from the monstrosities that take hold of beloved ones. Ponyville is practically a undead graveyard by now, with a few ponies hiding away in their homes. Applebloom is, thank Celestia, living with relatives in Applelooza during the outbreak, along with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Hopefully the virus doesn't get any farther than Ponyville. Looking at my reflection in the muddled water, I see nothing but disaster, depression and hopelessness. Thunderclouds start to form in the skies, and rain starts to fall heavily onto me. Hopefully, this rain will wash all the blood in Ponyville away. I get up and wander towards town, wanting to find my friends and try to escape this nightmare. I will never return here again.

—

/Chapter 3 - Party (Pinkie Pie's Perspective)

—

I tremble with fear in the closet in my room, all I hear is growling and scratching on the other side of the door. Tears are flowing down my face, I try to stay as silent as possible, for I fear the Cakes would find me...well, they aren't exactly the Cakes anymore, more like blood-thirsty zombies. Why did it have to end up like this? Stuck in a closet, cornered by two ponies who took me in and treated me like family. The same two ponies who are now zombified and trying to kill me. I shudder at the thought. I try to stay as still and silent as possible waiting for them to leave. Waiting...Hoping. I fall asleep, holding myself and dampening the carpet beneath me with my tears.

"Please...leave..." I think to myself.

When I wake up, everything on the other side of the door is silent. Did they leave? I hesitantly knock quietly on the door...No response. No sound. I do it once more to be sure. Still quiet. I sigh with relief. Quietly and quickly, I open the door and find myself in my bedroom. The room is trashed, and blood is smeared all over the floor and walls. I make for the window, opening it quietly.

Snap!

The lock on the window unlocks, making a small noise. I hear something...growling and thrashing downstairs. They had heard the click. As quickly as possible, I climb out the window and shut it behind me, and hop on the roof of the cake shop.

Rain falls heavily on my mane and flattens it out. I look down to the streets. Zombified ponies walk aimlessly around below. From the looks of things up here, it looks as if there are about six to ten ponies down there...the zombie ponies that is. Better be careful or else...too late. I start sliding down the roof to the ground below. I begin to panic and try to support myself on the wet roof. Unfortunately, I am unable to keep myself up and plummet straight down to the ground below. Thud! I land on my stomach and the impact takes my breath away for a moment. I struggle to my hooves, and notice there are zombie ponies chasing me. I panic again and quickly get to my hooves. Pain immediately jolts up my front left leg.

"D-Deal with it, Pinkie. You have bigger issues at the moment."

I gallop as fast I can to one place I believe is safe; Twilight's Library. Reaching the library doors, I bang as hard as I can and look behind me, the zombie ponies aren't to far behind. I bang even harder than before.

"Twilight! Please, let me in! It's Pinkie!"

Yelling wasn't such a good idea. I hear growling down another street. I turn and see a hoard of zombie ponies start after me. I start to cry. My crying was muffled when I was pulled into the library by two purple hooves.

—

/Chapter 4 - Small Reunion (Twilights Perspective)

—

"Pinkie Pie!? Your alive!" I scream with joy as I hug her tightly.

"Thanks to you." she responds.

I stop hugging her and give her a very serious look. "What happened?" I asked.

Pinkie sits on her haunches and starts to bawl. "The Cakes tried to kill me..." She sobs.

What?! Did I just hear her say that? "They tried to kill you?" I ask what she obviously had just told me.

She wipes tears out of her eyes. "Yeah...they were like zombies in a way. There eyes...looked like they were sorta empty." Pinkie states.

I am shocked! The virus doesn't kill their host, but takes control of it and kills others. Why didn't I see it before?

"And you were banging on my door because they were chasing you?" I ask calmly, rubbing her back soothingly.

She stays silent for a few moments.

"Yeah, and others too!"

Others? Now that she mentions it, the ponies that wander about in town do seem a bit odd, like they were waiting for something...or somepony. I don't know why I didn't see it before.

"It will be alright" I reassure her. "Your safe here with me. Don't worry"

We hug in the dark of the room, holding each other close for fear that we may lose one another to the infected.

—

/Chapter 5 - Apples (Applejack's Perspective)

—

I reach town, taking in my surroundings. The air reeked of death and blood. I see some other ponies in town, but I am going to assume they are already hopeless. I run towards Rarity's Boutique. It looks dark and deserted, but I need to see if she is alright. I knock on the door.

No answer.

I knock once more, trying to make sure none of the infected see or hear me. I double take to check my surroundings. All is clear...for now, but still no answer from Rarity. Now I am worried. Using all of my strength, I buck at the door with my back hooves, and the door easily falls over. Years of working on the orchard can do miracles to your body. I look into the infinite darkness coming from inside the Boutique. It is eerily quiet inside, as if the building itself was alive but is now dead. I take one cautious step inside, the floor creaking underneath my hooves. Not a moment sooner do I hear a growl from inside.

Oh please have the source of the growling not be an infected Rarity. A hoof steps out along with a head. It turns out that the source of the sound was not Rarity, but a different pony. The pony had a pink-purple mane and a dark purple coat. Cheerilee. Ponyville's school teacher is now among the trotting dead; the Infected. She growls at me, and no sooner do I hightail it out of there. I turn a corner into an alleyway, hiding behind a dumpster. I peer over as I watch zombie Cheerilee trot by past the alleyway. I turn and sigh.

"Hopefully Rarity is with Twilight, Fluttershy or Pinkie."

I sit there and catch my breath. After a few moments of sitting in silence and resting, I trot as fast as possible to the closest building I believe would be safe; Twilights Library.

—

/Chapter 6 - Clouds (Rainbow Dash's Perspective)

—

I flew down from my cloud home to Ponyville, with one pony on my mind; Twilight. I have had a crush on her for Celestia only knows how long. I was never really into the athletic types, but more of the quiet eggheads like her, though I have never told anypony this secret crush of mine. I quickly spot the Library and start towards it, rain matting my mane and coat.

The weather team had been laid off for this town ever since the infection spread. Now weather comes and goes randomly without us having to change it. It feels weird; doing nothing at all for almost four months. I reach the middle of town after a few minutes of flying, and something peculiar catches my eye. An light orange blur is speeding through the streets of Ponyville, dodging and flipping over infected. I think of one pony who is that athletic on her hooves...other than me.

"Applejack!" I yell down to her. I quickly speed down to her, and I notice the hoard of infected chasing her.

"What are you doing Applejack!?" I yell.

She looks at me and I see a frightened mare. Never before in my life have I seen her this scared before. I extend my hoof to her and she grabs it as soon as it was in her reach. I strain my wings to pull us both up and I fly us to a relatively flat rooftop. Setting her down, I quickly decend beside her.

"What in the hay were you doing Applejack!?" I yell towards her, avoiding eye contact and crossing my forelegs in front of my chest.

She whimpers and starts crying. These were not tears of joy. These tears cried as loud as she did. I set my hooves down and bring her into a hug. Letting her cry into my chest, I stroke her back soothingly.

"It was just awful, Rainbow Dash! These damn infected! They were everywhere!" Applejack wails. "And Big Macintosh...he-" she started crying even harder than before.

It hit me as soon as she had said it. Big Mac was infected. I tell her it would be alright. I kept telling her that, but it felt like I was lying. I am not completely certain all of us would be alright. I lift her chin and try to give her a reassuring smile. She wipes her tears away and weakly smiles back at me.

"Rainbow..."

"Yes?" I answer.

"We need to go to Twilights."

I nod.

—

/Chapter 7 - Cottage (Fluttershy's Perspective)

—

I woke up, covered in sweat again. Another nightmare. I was being chased by zombies, and they had cornered me. The scariest part was the fact that the zombies were my friends. I took a few deep breaths and relaxed a bit. Unfortunately, that nightmare is not completely over. I'm living a nightmare right now. Infected ponies, wandering the streets of Ponyville. Had it not been that I live a bit farther from Ponyville, I probably would be one of them. Those poor poor pony-folk. Being turned into mindless wandering bodies, looking for things to quench their thirst for blood. I jump nearly hitting the ceiling when I heard a noise beside me. I look over and see Rarity sleeping and snoring on the other side of the bed. I had forgotten that Rarity came running here to hide from the infected. I sighed and laid back down beside her, staring at the ceiling above me. I haven't left my cottage home since the infected came to town, and I have been utterly terrified of what is to become of us. I realize I have been shaking with fear again and I noticed I had woken Rarity. She was looking at me with concern.

"Is everything alright, darling?" Rarity asks me.

"F-fine Rarity. Everything is just fine." I fake smile at her. The look on her face tells me she doesn't buy it.

"You had another nightmare, Fluttershy?" How can she be so calm during these times.

I nod, fidgeting with my hooves as I looked down. Rarity hugs me, which doesn't really calm me down at all. I continue to stare into my hooves, thinking of all the horrible things that could become of us.

No! I must think of all the positives that we have right now. I'm not alone. That is one positive right there! I bet the others are safe too! They are smart enough to stay alive...right? Then again...no! Stay strong Fluttershy! Positive thinking!

Rarity taps me on the shoulder, and I squeak in surprise. She is holding a glass of milk. When did she leave to get that? I take the milk from her and drink it slowly. It was warm milk, and the soothing warmth that flowed down my throat really calms me. I finish the glass and place it down on the bedside table.

"Thank you Rarity. I really needed that." I say, giving her a small smile. I hug her and she hugs back.

"Your welcome, darling. Now how about you go and get some beauty sleep. You haven't slept well in the past four months. I think you really need it." She ushers me back under the covers and grabs a chair, placing it beside the bed and sitting on it.

"I'll sit right here and make sure you will be safe, okay?" I just smile at her and fall back to sleep quickly.

—

/Chapter 8 - Surrounded (Twilight's Perspective)

—

I wake up, my back hurts and is terribly stiff. I fell asleep on the floor, with Pinkie Pie sleeping beside me. I get up and stretch my limbs, each making an audible crack. I go ahead and let Pinkie sleep. She probably needs it anyways. I proceed to the kitchen and grab an apple slice from the bowl. They are starting to turn brown in color. No matter, it's the only food I have left to eat, slightly rotten or not. I take a bite and put the slice back. Same routine everyday. I decide to take a slice to Pinkie. Who knows when she has eaten last. When I reach the main book room where we slept, Pinkie was awake already and shaking slightly.

"What's wrong, Pinkie?" I ask her, handing her the slice of fruit. She pulls me closer and whispers in my ear.

"You didn't hear it? The scratching noises and the banging? I think they know we are in here." She motions her hoof towards the door. I stay quiet for a few seconds to listen.

Sccrtch.

Bang.

Sccccrtch.

Those noises are coming from the other side of the front door. I usher Pinkie upstairs, and use my magic to make a forcefield around the library. It won't hold for long though, and the only way out is though the front door or the windows. I head upstairs to find Pinkie shaking even worse than before. I look in the direction she is and see that a shadow like figure is outside the glass door to the porch. The figure begins to rapidly tap on the glass. Pinkie screams and hides in the closet behind her. I use my magic to illuminate a light over near the door. I smiled with joy to see who it was. It wasn't an infected, but Applejack and Rainbow Dash. I hurriedly ran over to the door and opened it up. They both fall face first inside and landed on the hardwood flooring with a thud. I close the door and go to help them up. They must have gotten to the porch before I put the force field up. The two mares get up and hug me simultaneously.

"Twilight!" They both exclaim in synchronization. They continue to hug me tightly, as if they were to never let go of me.

"Applejack, Rainbow-y-your crushing me!" I manage to breathe out. They both look at me then each other and chuckle. They let go of their firm hug and let me gather my breath.

"Twi! I'm so glad your safe!" Rainbow Dash exclaims. I smile at her. "I'm very happy to see that both of you are alive. I thought I would never see you again and-" I say but I was cut off by Dash.

"Twi, there are infected outside the library, trying to get in! They probably saw us when I flew Applejack over here." Rainbow exclaims.

"In large hordes, the library is surrounded!" Added Applejack.

They must have seen Pinkie when she ran here and the two athletes when they showed up at my porch. Pinkie...

I walk over to the closet and knock on it lightly. "Pinkie, it's okay. The ponies at the window were Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

The door slowly opens and Pinkie's head pops out. On spotting the two other mares present, she immediately tackles them to the ground and hugs them.

"I'm sooooooo glad your safe!" Pinkie cries. The other two mares laugh lightly.

Applejack lightly pushes Pinkie off her and stands back up onto her hooves. She looks around the room and gives me a confused look.

"Where is Rarity and Fluttershy?" She asks. I look at her as if she didn't make any sense.

"You mean to say that they are not with you two?" I inquire. We all stand in the room; silent. Applejack quickly breaks the silence.

"I checked to boutique, but she wasn't in there! It was deserted and trashed, and I got chased by an infected from inside the building. I don't know what happened to her, and I haven't seen or heard from Fluttershy either."

I try to piece together where they could possibly be. One solution comes to mind. Fluttershy's cottage.

—

/Chapter 9 - Tainted (Fluttershy's Perspective)

—

I wake up, and turn towards the chair Rarity sat on last night. She fell asleep in the chair. She looks so peaceful. I quietly get out of bed and to go grab a glass of water from the kitchen. I reach the sink and turn the tap on, filling my glass up to the lip, I guzzle the water down and turn the tap off. I look over to the clock. It's six in the morning, but I feel far from tired. I yawn quietly and go back upstairs. Rarity is still asleep in the chair. It doesn't look too comfortable the way she is seated, her head hanging down as she silently snores. I go to wake her, but I hesitate. I wouldn't want to ruin somepony's slumber, especially if they were up all night watching over me. I nervously tap my hooves together, wondering what I should do. That's when I start to feel sick. Not nervous sick, but more like nauseous sick. The world in front of me starts to spin as I start to feel unbalanced. Burning. It feels like I am on fire. Everything in front of me starts to fade as I collapse to the floor, with an audible thump.

"..."

"..Flut-..."

Huh? Is somepony calling me? I can't see them. Where is it coming from?

"...Flut-shy..."

"Fluttershy!"

I open my eyes. Everything I see is blurry. A white blur moves back and forth in front of me. "Fluttershy!? Are you alright darling? Answer me!"

Rarity. The world comes into focus and I see Rarity leaning over me. My head hurts, and my body feels heavy.

"Rarity...? W-When did you wake up?" My words were slurred.

"Never mind that Fluttershy" she says back. "You have been out for a couple of hours now! You were burning up."

"A...couple of hours? How many is...'a couple'?" I ask weakly.

She looks at me with a worried expression. "Almost a whole day...about twenty hours, Fluttershy..."

It only felt like a few hours, like as if I was asleep just overnight. But almost a whole day?

"I'm so sorry Rarity, for worrying you like that." I say.

She just smiles and puts her hoof on my head. "Nothing to be sorry about, darling. It could have happened to any of us." She removes her hoof. "Your temperature seems to have lowered a bit, but as a precaution, I want you to stay in bed."

"Bu-" I try to say, but she put her hoof over my mouth to silence me before I could finish.

"No buts, Fluttershy. I don't want to see you in a worse condition than you are now." She says. "I made you some medical tea. Drink it up before it gets cold."

She hands me a saucer with a teacup on it filled with an odd smelling tea, probably filled with the same medical ingredients I used to treat sick woodland creatures. I take a sip and nearly spit it out. The taste was awfully bitter which made me gag a bit, but I try as hard as possible to drink it all. Now I know how Angel felt when I served him some of this tea. Rarity gets up and heads towards the door.

"Try to get some rest so you can recover, okay darling?" Rarity says before walking out.

I finish the disdainful tea and place it down on the small table beside me. My body aches all over, my head hurts and I still feel a bit nauseous. I lay there staring at the ceiling before the medicine pulls me into a long slumber.

—

/Chapter 10 - Dash (Twilight's Perspective)

—

Infected continue to surround the library, and the forcefield won't hold out for long either. This is becoming a very bad situation. If the infected get in, we are doomed. I struggle to keep myself together and not having a mental breakdown. I look towards everypony else in the study room. Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. I need to figure out a way for all of us to escape unharmed.

"Does anypony have an idea?" I ask to nopony in general.

No answer from any of them. I try to think clearly. We need to get to Fluttershy, maybe she will know where Rarity would be, or we hopefully run into both of them at her cottage. The location in question is on the otherside of Ponyville though, and getting through town without being eaten will be nearly impossible. We need a diversion. I immediately turn my attention to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you willing to divert the hoard of infectious ponies away from here and meet us back at Fluttershy's cottage when you are able to get away from them?" I ask her.

Rainbow stares at me with a funny expression. "Can you explain that in simpler terms, Twi?" She asks.

I facehoof. "Can you distract the zombie ponies?" I say simply.

She nods. "I think I can do that. But...Twi, what if something happens?" I can tell she is extremely unsure about this plan.

I give her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Dash, I am certain nothing can go wrong." She nods again, but her expression is unchanged. I lower the forcefield and follow her as she heads towards to porch door, and stops in front of it.

"Twi, wait..." She says and turns around. "If something does happen..." She pulls me towards her and kisses me. She is kissing me on the lips, but I didn't push her away. I swear time stopped during that kiss and it felt like lightning was coursing throughout my entire body. She breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes. "...I love you Twilight Sparkle." She then turns and opens the porch door, taking flight. My heart is beating so fast right now. The taste of her lips still linger on mine, and I lick them lightly. It tastes a lot like rainwater. I turn around and see Applejack and Pinkie, staring in shock at where Rainbow Dash used to be.

"Girls, nows not the time to...err waste time. Rainbow is out there diverting the infected away from here, so we may have only a bit of time to escape!" I say as I push on both of them. They both snap out of their trance and nod. All three of us quickly head down the stairs and I look out the front window. The infected are off chasing Dash. I nod to the two mares behind me and we bolt out the door, heading straight towards Fluttershy's.

—

/Chapter 11 - Chase (Rainbow Dash's Perspective)

—

I fly as fast as possible just above the ground. The hoard of zombie ponies just right behind me. Tears are falling out of my eyes. I feel one of them grab my leg and try to pull me down, but I kick the hoof away with my other leg. I then try to fly a bit higher, but another pulls at my back leg and succeeds. I loose balance in the air and plummet to the ground, tumbling and rolling across the dirt. I think I pulled a wing muscle on impact. I scramble to my hooves and start trotting as fast as my legs could take me, taking any turn I find until...a dead end.

I look behind me and see the large wave of infected not far behind. I don't want to die! I can't die after what I told Twilight! I look at my surroundings, and the only way out is the way I came in. Stuck in an alley, cornered by zombies. Not how I planned my day. I try my wings again, and cringe from the pain that follows suit. Is this how it ends for me? No! It can't end here! I take a deep breath and charge towards the wave of infected, and I take the leap of faith. I'm almost over the infected...whack! My face hits a sign overhead. I fall into the hoard, tears falling right above me. I close my eyes and wait for it to happen.

I feel something push me out of the way, followed by the sound of screaming. I hit the ground hard. I open my eyes to see what had happened, and I wish I didn't. Soarin and Spitfire were being swallowed by infected ponies, and they retaliate by kicking at them.

"W-what are you doing?!" I exclaim at the two Wonderbolts.

Soarin looks towards me. "Rainbow Dash, Spitfire here saw you from above and..." He kicks a zombie behind him and collects his breath. "...And thought we should come save you. You would do the same for your friends, right?"

I stand there, my mind telling me to run, my gut saying to help them.

"Run Dash!" Soarin yells.

Spitfire looks at me and smiles weakly. I hesitate, and watch in horror as my two heroes are being eaten alive by zombies.

Words could not describe how I felt. Soarin repeats his command, and I snap out of the nightmarish trance and run towards Fluttershy's.

"Thank you..." I manage to whisper, tears flowing from my eyes.

I continue running, trying to find out whereabouts in Ponyville I am. It all looks the same, all the buildings are run down, and the roads are covered in blood and dead bodies. I nearly vomit from the sight of one corpse. I try to hold my breath as I travel along quickly through town, the stench of death is everywhere. Then I think back to what just happened. If it weren't for Soarin' and Spitfire, I would have been dead, or even worse; undead. The main question going through my head is 'why'? Why did they save me and sacrifice themselves? To me, it doesn't make any sense...Friends? Soarin said we were friends, but we never really talked or anything like that. I reach Fluttershy's cottage after a few hours of running and dodging other infected. The place also looks deserted, just like the rest of the town...but a light is on in the upstairs bedroom.

Somepony is home.

—

/Chapter 12 - Serenity (Rarity's Perspective)

—

(A few hours earlier)

Fluttershy is still asleep, and her temperate has gone down over the past few hours. These are good signs. I sigh as I sit beside her and watch over her. She looks like an little sleeping foal, it's just so adorable.

My stomach growls. I haven't eaten in a few days. I head downstairs and fetch myself a very small apple. Looking around the kitchen area, I usually like to try to spot things I haven't ever seen before. Small decorative plants sit on the counter, which look like they need to be watered. Expensive tea cups that hang on a wall shelf. A little glass rabbit sits on the counter. Not much for decoration.

Bang

Sounds like Fluttershy may have hit herself on the bed post or fell out of bed. I hurriedly go upstairs to see her on the floor, face planted flat. I giggle and help her up.

"And what were you doing, Fluttershy?" I ask her.

"I um...was a bit thirsty is all." She says. I help her onto the bed and lay her back down.

"You should have just asked me" I say to her. "What would you like? Tea?"

"Some water..." Replies Fluttershy.

I nod and grab her a tall glass if water. She takes small sips while staring at me; not saying a word. We sit in silence for what feels like forever, but the silence is broken minutes later by a faint knocking from downstairs. Fluttershy lets out a small squeak and hides under her covers. I hear the knocking again from the front door. Heading towards the door, I open it slightly enough to see what was outside. Or more like who was outside. Twilight Sparkle, along with Pinkie and Applejack.

"Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack! Come in, quickly."

—

/Chapter 13 - Gathering (Twilight's Perspective)

—

Rarity opens the door for us three, and we all slip inside quickly. We all hug Rarity simultaneously. "Where is Fluttershy?" I inquire.

Rarity gestures towards the stairs. "In her room. She is awfully sick."

What?! Fluttershy is sick? This cannot be good. I believe everypony else thinks the same. We all head upstairs into Fluttershy's room, and I seat myself beside Fluttershy.

"Do you know how she got sick?" I ask Rarity as I look at Fluttershy.

Rarity shakes her head. "It happened yesterday. I was asleep and woke up with her on the ground. She was burning up real bad! I set her in bed and I have been giving her some medical tea."

I put my hoof up against Fluttershy's forehead. She still feels warm. I glance over to the teacup on the table and pick it up.

"Rarity, where did you get the water?" I ask her.

"The tap of course. I also gave her plain water as well." Rarity responds.

My eyes widen in shock. "You gave her tap water...during an epidemic like this?"

Rarity looks confused. "What's the harm Twilight? I boiled the water before serving it...oh." Rarity falls silent for a minute.

"Rarity, you do realize that the virus is inside infected blood, and that blood has been shed all over Ponyville, including the river, right?" I look over at Rarity and glare.

Her eyes widen in horror. "Twilight...you don't think she c-could be..." Rarity stammers the last few words.

Everyone in the room except Fluttershy gasps.

"Yes, I-I believe that Fluttershy could be infected with the virus..." I conclude, tears welling up in my eyes.

Everypony falls silent. A small knock from the door downstairs breaks the silence. It has to be Rainbow Dash I think to myself. Quickly, I rush down the stairs and head to the door. I open it a crack and peer outside. Rainbow Dash pushes herself inside and closes the door behind her. I fall over from Dash pushing me and from fright.

"Hi Twi!" Rainbow Dash says, she helps me up and hugs me tightly. "Where is everypony?" She asks after a moment of hugging.

"Upstairs..." I manage to breathe out. Her hug took the air out of me.

Rainbow follows up the stairs right behind me. Everypony is looking at Fluttershy, well...Pinkie is more like wailing over her. Fluttershy continues to sleep uninterrupted. I explain why Fluttershy is still asleep and that Fluttershy might be infected from tainted water.

"What?!" Rainbow exclaims. "So this is all Rarity's fault?!" Rainbow yells, pointing a hoof at a frightened Rarity. I open my mouth to object, but she begins to charge at Rarity but is stopped by Applejack grabbing her tail in her mouth.

"Enough, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack orders with a mouthful of hair.

Rainbow Dash slumps to the floor and puts her hooves over her face, letting out small muffled sobs.

Oh Celestia, what are we to do? If Fluttershy becomes infected, then there is no hope for us. On the way here, I had somewhat come up with a plan, to get the Elements of Harmony and wipe the existence of infected off this planet, but it won't work without Fluttershy. Then again, Princess Celestia has the Elements in her care, and hasn't bothered to help us at all during this epidemic. If we have to, we might have to sneak out of the quarantine zone and steal the Elements from the Princess. Would it be worth it?

...Damn it, Princess Celestia!

—

/Chapter 14 - Sparkle (Twilight's Perspective)

—

We all decided to watch over Fluttershy to make sure she got better...hopefully. I needed some air, so I went outside on a small deck behind the cottage, which hung over a small cliffside down towards a lake. The moon was full and the sky was clear. Could Princess Luna be watching over us right now? Sighing, I sit down and recollect my thoughts. So much has happened over the past few days, its all so hard to piece together what is actually happening, and where we will go from here.

"Twi?" I turn to see Rainbow Dash standing in the doorway. She smiles at me and sits beside me, slightly leaning against me. That's when I remember what Dash had told me back at the library.

"Dash, did you really mean it?" I ask her. She stops leaning on me and turns to look at me. "Whaddya mean, Twi?" I look her in the eyes, trying to find the answer myself.

"You said you loved me. Did you really mean it Dash?" I ask her again. Dash nuzzles my neck, which causes me to slightly blush.

"Of course, Twi. Why would I say that if I didn't mean it?" I sigh, and hug her. "Well, I love you too, Rainbow Dash." She lightly laughs and hugs back.

"Hey Twi, do you think Fluttershy will be okay?" Dash asks. I hesitate to answer. I couldn't be exactly sure if she would.

"Maybe. It's kinda hard to tell at this point in time." I say solemnly. "But, I bet she will be fine." I reassure her. Dash smiles weakly and leans against me.

We both sit there watching the moon and the stars, holding one another in a warm embrace. Dash nuzzles my neck again and I turn to look at her. The moonlight and the stars shine brightly in her eyes. Slowly, I lean in to kiss her, and I was met halfway by her lips. We shared a passionate kiss, holding each other closely never letting go. I slowly opened my mouth and I immediately felt her tongue invade the insides of my mouth. Our tongues danced passionately, and all of time seemed to stop. My body felt hot and my mind was clear of all of the bad things the world threw at us. The kiss ended when I heard a giggle coming from behind the door. Dash sighs and opens the door, finding a giggly Pinkie Pie sitting on the floor.

"Pinkie!" Dash shouted before she started shooing away the bouncy pink pony. I blush and laugh lightly, looking back up at the moon.

"You will protect us, right Luna?" I sigh and head back inside, closing the door quietly behind me. The house was somewhat quiet, you could hear giggling and chatter from one corner, which stopped as soon as I entered. Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity sat in the corner waving innocently at me. I'm just going to guess that Pinkie was telling them about a funny joke and nothing else. Dash was sitting in the chair beside Fluttershy, watching over her carefully, a hurt expression on her face. I walk up to her and rub her back soothingly. Dash looked at me and sniffled. I look over to the other three and decide that some of us should get some sleep.

"You girls can get some rest, while I watch over Fluttershy." I say to all of them. Applejack walks up to me and puts her hoof on my shoulder.

"Are ya sure, Twilight? You haven't rested in a few days now." I think about it and wave the thought away.

"I'll be fine Applejack. No need to worry about me." I reassure her. Applejack shrugs and walks over to a makeshift bed made of blankets and some sofa cushions.

"Well, if ya think you will be alright." Applejack stretches and lays on the cushions, closing her eyes. She is quickly followed by Pinkie and Rarity. I look over at Dash, who still sits by Fluttershys side. It's like she never even heard a word I had said.

"Dash, you should get some rest too." I say, placing a hoof on her shoulder. She turns to look at me and shakes her head.

"I'm staying up with you, Twi." She says. She turns her attention back to Fluttershy, who remains still.

"You need your sleep Rainb-" I tried to say before I was cutoff by the same pony I was speaking to.

"I said I'm staying up with you Twilight! You don't get a choice." She exclaims without looking at me. Giving up, I sit beside her and watch over Fluttershy.

—

/Chapter 15 - Unsafe (Twilight's Perspective)

—

I start to doze off, but I quickly shake myself awake. Looking over to Dash, she seems unaffected by sleep. I wonder how she does it. A small yawn escapes my lips, and I turn to look at the other three sleeping. They all looked peaceful, well...I don't exactly know about Pinkie, who decided to sleep face first in her pillow. I hear a yawn from beside me and see Dash, looking a bit tired, probably not as tired as I'm looking though. Using my magic, I summon a bucket of cold water to fall on my head, and I jump at how unexpectedly cold it was. Dash holds back a laugh and pulls me close to warm me up. I nuzzle against her neck and quietly purr.

A few hours pass, and Dash had fallen asleep. I place her next to the other three using my magic. Turning my attention back to Fluttershy, I sigh. She hasn't moved since we got here. Is all hope lost? I lean over onto the bed, praying. Praying that Fluttershy will make it through this; Praying that this will all end soon; Praying that...this is all a terrible nightmare and I will wake up from it soon. Oh, how I wish that was the case. I feel something tap my head and I look up, to see Fluttershy stirring. I back up a bit, happy and afraid at the same time. Her eyes slowly open, and she lays there staring at the ceiling.

"Fluttershy?" I cautiously take a step forward and call out her name quietly.

Her gaze meets mine and we stare at each other. I swallow nervously and she coughs.

"Ugh..T-Twilight?" She squeaks timidly. I smile ear to ear, rushing forward to hug her. She pushes me away weakly.

"Twilight...I-I don't feel so good." She says putting a hoof to her forehead. She then curls over, screaming in what looks like pain. "I-It hurts so much!" She shrieks. Everypony else wakes up and is standing beside me watching in terror. Tears are flowing out of her eyes like waterfalls.

"Twilight! Don't just stand there! Do something!" I hear Rainbow Dash yell. Somepony needs to do something; I need to do something, but what do I do. I've never seen this before, nor read anything about it. I feel trapped as I watch Fluttershy continue to wail in pain. Nothing comes to mind.

Fluttershy's wailing comes to a stop and she collapses. I approach her anxiously, hoping she doesn't have another screaming fit. Her breathing has become heavy. I nudge her carefully.

"Fluttershy...? Are you okay?" I ask. Everypony is watching with wide eyes as Fluttershy slowly moves and sits upright.

"Oh...T-Twilight? I just had the most awful dream." She blinks and looks at me questioningly. "Wait, when did you four get here? All I remember is Rarity staying with me." She motions her hoof towards Applejack, Pinkie and Dash. I start crying and hug her tightly.

"I'm so glad your alright!" I sob. The others join in on the hug and Fluttershy squeaks in confusion.

"I don't understand what you mean, Twilight. I was only a little sick." Fluttershy says, before going into a coughing fit. The five of us back away from the timid pegasus quickly. She regains composure, and looks at all of us questioningly.

"Did...I do something wrong?" She asks. I shake my head. "Of course not Fluttershy. We just don't want to...err...get sick." I explain. Fluttershy nods and faces the window, staring into the dark night. "Alright..." She says quietly. Applejack goes and sits on the bed, rubbing Fluttershy's back soothingly. "Don't worry 'bout it too much, sugarcube." She says. Fluttershy doesn't respond, remaining fixated towards the window.

Rarity goes and sits on the otherside of the room, looking down at the floor solemnly. Pinkie Pie bounces over to Rarity and tries to cheer her up by making silly faces.

Dash goes to nuzzle my neck, but I move before she comes in contact with me. I step outside again and lean over the balcony railing. Dash follows suit and looks at me puzzled, or as if she was trying to read me. I glance at her and fake smile. "Everything is alright." I reassure her.

"I don't believe that." She says, her expression flattening. I don't believe that either. How could I believe that? Any moment now, a horde of infected will surround the house and get us all. Every moment is torturous. Living every minute wondering if your the undead's next meal.

Dash pulls me into a hug and I cry into her shoulder. She rubs my back soothingly, continuously whispering into my ear 'It will be okay'.

Nothing can convince me that everything will be okay.

—

/Chapter 16 - It Will Be Okay (Note: All future chapters will be in Twilight's Perspective)

—

Sunlight poured through the windows, shining brightly onto my eyes. I flutter my eyes open, glancing around the room groggily. A snoring blue pegasus lays beside me, holding me in her embrace while we slept. I gingerly move her hoof off of me and stand my self up, stretching my limbs, hearing many joints crack. The floor isn't exactly the comfiest place to sleep.

I go to the balcony again, looking over Ponyville. There is nothing left of this town anymore.

A hushed voice comes from behind me. "Twilight, what are ya doing out here all by yourself?" I immediately recognized the voice to be Applejacks. I turn and face her, my face empty of emotion.

"Just getting some fresh air, Applejack." I say. She approaches me, looking very worried. "Ah'd be thinking something is wrong, Twi...Your not exactly acting yourself."

She is right, I haven't been acting like myself, and something is definitely wrong. "Something is wrong, Applejack. What do we do now...where do we go Applejack?" I cry. Applejack only taps her hooves nervously.

"I wouldn't know what to tell ya, Twi. I'm just as lost as you are...I think we all are." She explains. Not knowing what to do frightens me. I pound my hooves on the railing in frustration. Applejack steps back, frightened by me.

"Damn it!" I yell, pounding my hooves again. By now, everypony else is awake, and standing behind me on the balcony. Applejack retreats to the group of friends, and Dash approaches me and places her hoof on my shoulder.

"Twi..." I swipe her hoof away. "All of you, leave me alone!" Everypony quietly heads inside, Fluttershy in tears and Pinkie mumbling something not audible. Dash remains in her spot, right behind me.

"Twilight...whats wro-" I cut her off before she even finishes. "You too Rainbow Dash! Leave me be! I...I need to think." Dash glares at me, and I glare daggers back. "GO AWAY, NOW!" I scream. She backs away and closes the door behind her.

I slump down to the ground and whimper. What did I just do...? I yelled at my friends because I couldn't think of our next plan? I think all of this madness has gone to my head. Perhaps...I'm going crazy?

No, I have to keep my composure. We need a plan, and we need one now! I begin to start making a mental map of current Ponyville. Most roads would be filled with infected, and many buildings would be destroyed or locked. The closest working train is most likely on the other side of Ponyville, and getting to it would be very risky. But what if there are no trains running? If we try to get to the closest town on foot, chances of us surviving would be lower than trying to make the train.

The train is our only chance.

I trot back inside, and come face to face with an annoyed Applejack. "Twilight! What in the hay do ya think your doing, yelling at everypony like that, not to mention Rainbow Dash! She's all upset because of you." I look over to where Rainbow Dash sits, which is on the bed. She keeps her gaze down, and her posture is slightly hunched.

"You'd better go apologize this here minute, Twi!" Applejack snarls. I walk over to Dash, and sit beside her. Dash looks up slowly, her face wet from her tears. Did I really hurt her that much? I open my forelegs for a hug, and I receive one immediately.

"I'm sorry Rainbow...I guess I was just...scared..." I whisper to her. She only hugs me tighter, sniffling in my chest. I rub her back, and repeatedly apologize to her. She looks up and wipes her tears away. I stare into her eyes for a moment, and somehow I leaned in close to her and pressed my lips to hers. Dash, who is usually one to be more forward, is just as surprised as I was.

The kiss was immediately interrupted with Rarity clearing her throat and Applejack tapping us on the shoulder. "Not to ruin your moment, but what is your plan Twilight?" Rarity asks. Everypony else look towards me, probably asking the same question in their minds.

"You girls won't like it, but we need to head towards the train station." I explain.

"WHAT?! Are ya insane Twilight? That's on the other side of town! We'll never make it!" Applejack exclaims.

"Would you rather walk to the closest city?" I ask. Applejack goes silent, and shakes her head.

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought. Now, we have to take a safe route, but I don't think sending anypony out on their own is such a great idea. From here on out, we stick together. Got it?" Everypony nods in agreement. "I think the safest route would be going through Sweet Apple Acres then cutting through the south-side near town hall. Most of the infected should be around the downtown area." Again, nodding. We could have our two fliers here scout out above us just to be sure. Also, if we find any survivors, we should help them. They deserve to live as much as we do."

I turn to Rarity and Fluttershy. "Get as much supplies you can carry. Food, fresh water, and medical supplies. Those are the necessities." They both go downstairs and head towards the kitchen area. I turn back to the others. "Everypony else, grab a saddle bag and anything that can be used as a weapon for protection. We need anything we can use!"

We all start preparing for our dangerous journey, through the town of the undead; Ponyville.

—

/Chapter 17 - ?

—


End file.
